<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slytherin House Party (a.k.a. shut your pie-hole or kiss him already) by hyunchkinkity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717181">Slytherin House Party (a.k.a. shut your pie-hole or kiss him already)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchkinkity/pseuds/hyunchkinkity'>hyunchkinkity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pies and emotional constipation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Oblivious Draco, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, One Shot, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Possessive Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchkinkity/pseuds/hyunchkinkity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco finally realizes that he might just be in love with Harry Potter and everyone around him already knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pies and emotional constipation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slytherin House Party (a.k.a. shut your pie-hole or kiss him already)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Saint Potter!' Mumbled Draco angrily under his breath as he waltzed into the Slytherin common room. 'With his fucking whore of a girlfriend, no less! Nobody wants to see that when they're trying to eat!' It wasn't even that bad, he knew it, they could have been kissing or full on making out. So yes, Draco knew he was being overly dramatic, yet he couldn't help himself. Something about the way Weaslette behaved around the Golden Boy set his blood boiling. Perhaps it was the way she would lean so intimately close to Potter, whispering something undoubtedly stupid into his ear. Perhaps it was the disgusting blush that would appear on said boy's cheeks. Perhaps it was all the touches she would try to steal from him. Draco didn't know and decided he didn't actually care for the reason it didn't sit well with him.</p><p>'Pansy, Blaise.' Greeted Draco his best friends who were chilling on the common room sofa in front of the warm fireplace while dumping his books on on the coffee table and instantly moving to drop himself unceremoniously on said sofa as well.</p><p>'Hey there Draco Queen, what's got your panties in a twist?' Pansy questioned as she cuddled next to Blaise. Draco wasn't amused by the nickname. Was he a tad bit dramatic? Sure. But he was certainly not a drama queen.</p><p>'Weaslette made me lose my appetite. It's a wonder I haven't lost any weight since September with the way she ogles the Wonder Boy. How can you eat? It's off-putting.' Pansy snickered and rolled her eyes.</p><p>'Ever entertained the idea of not staring at your precious Potter then? Works for the rest of us, you know?'</p><p>'I don't stare at Potter. Call me a masochist but it's so disturbing, one cannot simply look away but suffer through it. Honestly, I have no idea how Potter puts up with it.'</p><p>'Honestly darling, I don't know how we put up with you.' Blaise sighed, looking somewhat miserable. 'Pansy dear, would you mind terribly grabbing Millicent and a bottle of fire-whisky for this round?' He added in a sickeningly sweet voice before standing up and ushering Draco to their room. It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. And they called him a drama queen.</p><p>The room was dimly lit, as the only source of light being the window that offered a view of the underwater part of the lake. Admittedly, the view could be seen as calming to some, but Draco found it simply depressing. The greenish light it offered only added to the green of the room's decor and he was once again reminded of the emerald eyes of... Alright, maybe he did think about the Scarface a bit too much even for his own liking but he'd rather kill himself before admitting that to anyone.</p><p>They didn't have to wait for the girls too long and while Draco was getting comfortable on his bed, Blaise conjured four glasses and a cozy looking setup. He wasn't an idiot either, he knew that he was fixating on Potter more than was probably healthy, otherwise he wouldn't probably drive his friends insane with the remarks but for him, it seemed perfectly normal.</p><p>'So, what has your Wonder Boy done this time?' Millicent innocently asked, after they all sat down on the floor, each claiming a pillow to sit on. He knew the drill, or 'the game' as they liked to call it. They've been 'playing it' since last year, when the idiot nearly got himself offed by a dragon, drowned himself in the lake, only to top it by a near miss with dear ol' Dark Lord's resurrection only to return with a dead body of a certain Hufflepuff. It was a beneficial bargain, Draco would get to rant about Potter and get his frustration with the boy out of his system while the others would take a shot every time a certain name would be uttered, making everyone present content. In the case of his friends, maybe not suicidal. Well, except for Draco. He was definitely not content, no he was pissed off. The rants helped to a certain degree but the uneasy feeling never went away.</p><p>'Oh Millie, I'm glad you asked.' Draco tried to answer as innocently as his friend, yet failing miserably in his opinion. Perhaps because of the smirk that appeared on his face that he couldn't do anything to vanish. 'Why, Potter's got himself a little girlfriend it seems.' He continued, as the other Slytherins downed their shots. Usually he would take pity on them, trying to stay away from saying the name too many times. He knew why they decided to start drinking in the first place. Not only it would make his long rants bearable for them, it would also show Draco just how much he talked about the green eyed wonder. So much, in fact, that his friends had to resort to day drinking in order not to strangle him or Potter just to end their misery.</p><p>'Did you see how the harlot acted during dinner? No class, the girl has no class whatsoever. I was surprised my dinner didn't see the light of the day for the second time.' He then proceeded to animatedly recap all the little touches she stole from the boy, all the four times she whispered some utter bullshit into said boys ear - no, he didn't know what was said at the Gryffindor table but he was pretty sure it wasn't educational and that was all Draco needed. He couldn't stand it. The way Potter's eyes would glisten with delight instead of their normal darkened state of worry, how his cheeks would slightly add in color, even how he'd offer a shy smile after she'd pull away from his ear.</p><p>Draco felt cheated, he felt robbed. He was used to stealing the Wonder Boy's attention, yet for the first time in the five years they knew each other, or rather in the five years Draco pulled Harry's pigtails in the only way his wounded pride would let him, the boy seemed to forget all about Draco. Potter was everywhere and yet nowhere. Draco would see him in every class they shared, during every meal, and sometimes, but definitely not enough, they would bump into each other in the corridors. That was Draco's time to shine, yet the other boy tended to give Draco the cold shoulder treatment nowadays. Finally, after some time, he had stopped responding to Draco's taunting altogether and that was simply unacceptable.</p><p>The younger boy seemed worn out, far too troubled and maybe even slightly depressed and Draco understood. He was probably one of the few who could which only added to the sourness in his heart. Potter should want his attention, he should want to finally befriend Draco, if only for the intel nobody else could give him. A shoulder to cry on, someone to offer advice. He knew that he couldn't possibly want more from the other. Draco wasn't stupid, he knew he burned all the bridges before even noticing them, yet he couldn't help how he felt about Harry. Yes, Harry Potter. Draco's obsession of five years, the person constantly on Draco's mind. It was like an epiphany, as he suddenly stopped his rant, surprising his friends. There is a fine line between love and hate, Draco’s mind supplied seemingly out of nowhere.</p><p>'Am I...' Draco narrowed his eyes, staring into the cold and dark tiles of the floor. 'Am I in love with Potter?' He asked quietly, half expecting being hexed into oblivion for saying something no Slytherin, especially not the Slytherin Prince, ever should say out loud. What he didn't expect was the laughter. Draco shot a panicked look over each of the Slytherins, all of them bubbling with laughter and joy and Pansy's unshed tears that were threatening to surface.</p><p>'What gave it away blondie?' The pug faced girl managed to ask while trying to calm herself. 'Was it the millionth time you said his name this week? Or the thousandth time we called him your precious Potter?' Her statement stunned the light haired wizard, yet seemed to have little to no effect on the others. So they knew? It would be fair to assume that Draco was flabbergasted.</p><p>'No, don't tell me, was it when you realized how his eyes sparkle like the purest emerald gemstones with little golden spots that could rival the sun?' Laughed out Blaise and Draco could feel the familiar heat in his cheeks starting to threaten.</p><p>'Surely it must have been his hair that nobody else could pull off to look quite so after shag instead of just plain messy.' Added Millicent to his absolute horror. Had he actually said all those things at some point in time?</p><p>'Undoubtedly it must have been his radiant smile that has the possibility to light up even the Forbidden Forest.' Snarled a new deep voice which sobered everyone in in the room, announcing a previously unnoticed presence of his godfather who stood near the entrance of the room. Blood ran cold in the young wizards' bones but after chancing one look in the older man's eyes Draco realized the man was only humoring them. Draco was mortified to say the least and not at all prepared for what the man said next. 'At least that is what your father said.' Severus added, as he handed four pepper-up potions to the Slytherins with a knowing, amused smirk. 'I will see you all tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp.' Finished the gloomy man as he exited, leaving the stunned room behind.</p><p>Only then Draco noticed how green two of them looked, decidedly on the verge or vomiting their guts out, once again thankful for the quick wits and sharp mind of the professor when the proclamation downed on him. They all knew, even his parents knew. How did his parents know? And how was he not hexed into oblivion by them at least? How was everyone apparently so okay with the information? He wasn’t okay with the information. His mind was spinning hundred miles per second. Was he the only one who didn't know? There must be some logical explanation, he decided and buried himself in his thoughts again.</p><p>'Dearie, you have been in love with Potter since you first saw him at Madame Malkins. Everyone knows.' Pansy added insightfully, clearly noticing the inner battle of his mind. But how could that be? He hated the boy, loathed him until approximately ten minutes ago, at least he thought he did. But then again, fine line, he reminded himself. It was true that since the first time he saw the tiny boy at the shop he was drawn to him, basked in his attention, always seeking more. Draco had been unreasonably hurt by his rejection as well and what more, maybe he truly wasn't as jealous of the boy as he made himself believe. He was jealous of him, yes, but maybe even more jealous of his friends who could claim said boy's affection so freely and seemingly effortlessly. Perhaps that was the true reason for his frequent lashing out.</p><p>'So now that you finally realize,' Millicent spoke again, affectionately and yet sternly at the same time, the color of her skin no longer quite so greenish and her voice no longer as stirred. 'Shut your pie-hole or kiss him already.' The girl finished her sentence and as well as her potion. She then glanced at Pansy, the two of them sharing a knowing look before standing up and heading for the door. 'Or God help us all.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is my first posted fic, so please go easy on me? :D Love you all sweethearts! &lt;3</p><p>Sequel’s coming !!!! The name is decided - drumroll please!! </p><p>Switching from Red to Green (Apples, what did you think?)<br/>Summary: In which Draco hears through the grapevine that Ginny Weasley is definitely NOT Harry Potter's girlfriend and never has been.</p><p>Working on it RN! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>